


Ethereal

by missme89



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missme89/pseuds/missme89
Summary: Follow Liberus and how he look at the events of the end of world as he know and the beginning of a new era, with a new leader that can not see the dawn nor how the affects the world around him.





	Ethereal

Liberus barely knew Prince Noctis, he had seen him on TV and on the rarely times he glimpsed in the corridors, but that young man , always running back and forth named Ignis, that one he had seen over the years.

A foreigner like him, but instead of being treated like a rat, like him, Nyx, Crowe, and the others, the young man looked and behaved like a noble.

Full of pomp.

Some time later he came to discover that the boy was nothing more than a royal servant, the prince’s future advisor they said, but in reality he was a servant, a person given to the prince, as if  the royalty did not bother him enough yet, he still discovers this.

They own a person, that was disguting.

"Why are you so upset, Liberus?" Crowe once asked.

"I'm not, I mean .... aaahh .... I'm pissed, okay! They already treat us like cannon fodder and they're still parading around with servants, I mean, Iknow the nobles have this thing of retainers, but still, that prince problably still missing some tooth when they gave him that other boy. Come on that is fucked up"

"Relax man, the boy there certainly has a life easier than ours." Nyx commented.

"He's jealous, Nyx!" Crowe said and continued, "If you were taller, thinner, and more handsome, maybe you could be a real servant too, Liberus! Hahaha"

"In short, you would have to be born again friend!" Nyx said giving a pat on Liberus’s back who replied "Shut up, hero!"

After that Liberus only came to see the boy again months later, he was against his will carrying some documents to deliver to Drautos, who was in a part of the Citadel that the Kingsglaives rarely went.

He announced his arrival and Drautos asked him to come closer, not taking his eyes off something that was happening in front of him. Liberus approached and could see what so caught his commander's attention.

Ignis was fighting againts a huge guy, or rather, he kept dancing, jumping from one side to the other trying to get away from a huge wooden sword. He was mesmerized by the boy until Drauto's voice woke him.

"Ignis, stop dancing around! Gladioulos is still standing, unharmed and not tired at all!"

"I-I'm trying ..." Ignis said, and then Gladioulos hit him, putting him down with a single blow.

"And you're dead!" Drautos said in a dry and direct manner. "You're faster than Gladioulos, Cor certainly trained you, use that speed to your advantage, instead of running away, attack quickly and accurately."

Liberus can see Ignis being lifted by Gladioulos and then bowing to Drautos.

"Thank you for bringing the documents, Liberus. You're dismissed, I'm still going to be here, let Nyx know."

"Yes sir."

And then it took a few more months before he saw the boy again.

It was not a normal day, everyone was a little tense, in the last foray out of the Citadel, they had more casualties than expected, so when Drautos appeared calling for a meeting everyone became even more tense, but instead of harsh news, they encountered a delicious aroma.

"I see that you are all here. Well, as you can see, Ignis took the liberty to please all of you with a banket, besides the good news he was came him for.” Drautos said holding out his arm for Ignis to take in.

Ironed clothes, tidy hair, glasses, more nerd than that was impossible, but the voice showed an unexpected firmness.

"Your Majesty, in recognition of your efforts, is giving you a week of paid rest. And soldiers Nyx, Pelna, Crowe and Luche, for their exemplary and immeasurable services to the crown, you have received an invitation for you and a companion for the gala in memory of the Lucii heroes.  In addition, I, Ignis, knowing that most of you come from Dulahan and surrounding regions, have prepared a feast for you with the food of your respective regions , I hope you do enjoy it. On behalf of Your Majesty, I thank all of you. " Ignis said curving up to them.

Drautos, approached touching on Ignis' shoulder that returned to normal posture. "We thank you for bringing us some of the flavor of our homes , Ignis, and for the rest, we're only doing our duty. I know you still have a long day ahead of you, so you're dismissed, and thank you."

"Thank you, Commander. Excuse me."

And there was that horrible gesture of bow, why the boy was bowing? It was all that Liberus can think of, after all they were only soldiers and the boy was still bowing to them, he wanted to go there and straighten the boy, tell him that it was bullshit or something. But regardless of his will, he only saw the boy leaving.

The banquet, it was huge, just huge, had that boy done all that by himself?

"Gods, that's great!"

"Just like my mother does!"

It was evident that although many of them were not fans of the crown, and found balls and medals ridiculous, they had enjoyed the banquet.

"The boy, Ignis, did this all by himself?" Nyx asked.

And surprisingly Drautos replied. "All I know is that he asked for a day for himself, and well, the council did not deny once that the King himself allowed. As far as I know the prince did not like it, but, well I think he used his day off to prepare this feast for us, then, be thankful, he did not need to bother. "

And there went several months, and then, Insomnia fell, Nyx died, and Liberus was lost in the world.


End file.
